Tiana
Princess Tiana is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Mekia Cox, and is the original counterpart of Sabine. Tiana is based off of the character of the same name from the Disney film The Princess and the Frog. History Original Timeline After Fourth Curse Princess Tiana lives in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, Queen Eudora, in a manor. One day, while Tiana is alone in the manor, she is visited by Dr. Facilier, who unbeknownst to Tiana, has been sent by Witch Hazel to drive her out of the Enchanted Forest. Tiana is worried, as she knows Facilier's reputation as a voodoo master who studied under Rumplestiltskin. Dr. Facilier then waves his hand and suddenly, Tiana's manor is reduced to rubble, their money gone. Dr. Facilier laughs wickedly and leaves Tiana. When Eudora returns, Tiana explains what Dr. Facilier did and tells Eudora that it's time to seek out some allies. Tiana and Eudora visit Goldilocks, who is the daughter of one of Eudora's old acquaintances. Tiana explains their situation to Goldilocks, who agrees to house them. A few months later, Eudora dies of sickness, telling Tiana about Witch Hazel and how dangerous she truly is. Tiana vows to kill Witch Hazel for everything she's done. A year after Eudora's death, Goldilocks has lost her spark, and she and Tiana are both on the run from Witch Hazel, who is driving everyone out of the Enchanted Forest. Tiana suggests travelling to the Land Without Magic, but Goldilocks rejects this idea, saying that the Land Without Magic isn't a very safe realm to go to. Tiana then inspires Goldilocks to carry on, and the pair find a beanstalk. Tiana remarks that it's lucky they found it, and begins to climb it, saying that they can find a magic bean. Goldilocks protests, claiming that she thought they weren't actually going to another realm. but Tiana says that it will be an adventure. Tiana acquires a magic bean and comes to Storybrooke, where she tells Emma Swan that Witch Hazel and her shadows are coming. Unfortunately, Goldilocks does not follow her, opting to stay in the Enchanted Forest. Sometime after Emma jumps into the portal, Regina Mills and Hook ask Tiana what they're up against, to which she replies: "Very dark magic". Tiana then watches as Regina and Hook jump in after Emma. Tiana is present when Zelena enters a second portal to the Enchanted Forest. Revised Timeline During Revision Curse After Ellen Belfrey, casts the Revision Curse, Sabine is sent to the Enchanted Forest, where she becomes Tiana once again. However, Tiana's story is different from her original one, as per the Curse's effects. Tiana is part of Henry Mills' resistance against the Evil Queen. One day, Tiana joins Henry and Cinderella on a quest to infiltrate the Evil Queen's Palace and kidnap the Wicked Witch, Zelena, who is the Queen's greatest ally. However, Rumplestiltskin stops this plan from coming into fruition by stopping them in their tracks, and Tiana returns to the base camp. Tiana is present at a base camp meeting when Zelena arrives and delivers news of the Evil Queen's latest moves and plans. Before Zelena leaves, however, Tiana warns Zelena to stay undercover and keep an eye out on the Queen. Trivia Appearances References Category:Season Seven Characters-2 Category:Characters-2 Category:Female Characters-2 Category:The Resistance